


There Ain't no Moutain high enough

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, childish Mark, marriage AU, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant





	

"If you need me call me, now matter where you are, no matter far."

Your gentle voice get carried around the open kitchen as you cook. An old 60s songs that your mom loved played softly in the background as you sang along. You're pregnant belly sways around as you dance. 

You twirl around the to the various cabinets and drawer to find things for dinner. 

"Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley lower enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby."

"If your ever in troubled I'll be there on the double, just sent for me oh baby."

You turn and smile at your red headed husband watching you from the doorway. He sings with part in your wedding song duet before sliding closer to you.

"My love is alive way down in my heart. Although we are miles a part."  
"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double as fast as I can."

You giggle softly as he spins you around the cold tile floors like it's a ballroom. Your eye lock into his as your mind forgets the pot of chili your suppose to be watching.

"Don't you know there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby."

The song comes to it finish and you pull him down for a kiss. He may be short, but still towers over your 5'2 stature. He smiles and places a hand on your stomach, feeling the baby kick.

You rock in his arms a moment longer before his childish nature ruins the moment.

"Is that chili?"

You sigh with a small laugh, "Yes Mark that's chili."  
"What?!"  
"Nothing."  
"It was just a question."   
His protesting, girly shrieks create a smile on your rounded cheeks as he follows you round like a puppy dog.  
"Go back to editing doofus."  
"But-but..."  
Your only roll your eyes and push him back the way he came. Your mind everts back to dinner and you can only smile at Mark'a unintelligible grumbling growing faint as he processed down the hall. 

You place a protective hand over your growing belly and whisper softly to your unborn daughter .

"Don't tell daddy, but I hope you turn out just as goofy as he is baby girl."

Her only response is another kick to your Ri cage but you take that as an agreement.

"Holy balls! NOOO!"

You roll your eye once more before shouting to your husband.  
"Maybe not exactly like him."


End file.
